A Second Chance
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Noel has caught up to Ragna the Bloodedge and is ready to take him into custody. The problem is that she doesn't see him as dangerous or bad. What will she decide to do? Complete, please R&R Epilogue is up. Second story ever so let me know how I did
1. It Begins Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blazblue or any of its characters. I do however own this story and if you would like to use it then just ask me and there should be no problem**

**Enjoy my second story, this is a work in progress so I will be updating it soon**

**A Second Chance**

* * *

"OPTIC BARREL!" A glyph suddenly appeared where the white haired man was standing. He quickly jumped back almost losing his balance because of the sudden attack which caught him off guard. A girl in a blue and white uniform holding two rather large handguns ran forward to greet him.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, come with me. You are under arrest for the terrorist acts which you have caused. Do not resist and I will make it easy for you." She said readying her guns for another attack. The man just laughed at her and shook his head.

"Really? Is that the best you have got? If so, then you might wanna back off. Or are you really that stupid?" He asked her between breaths of laughter. Her face grew flustered when she heard this.

"S…s…STUPID? I'll show you who is the stupid one you…you…MORON!" she yelled, clearly frustrated, you could almost see the steam coming from her ears. Ragna, however, was to busy laughing to notice the small girl charging at him. The next thing he saw was darkness as she brought the barrel of her gun crashing down on his head.

"ugh…my head is freaking killing me…what the hell happened? Wait! Why cant I move my arms?" He looked down to see that he was tied to a chair under a single lightbulb swinging back in forth. He couldn't help but chuckle at this scene.

"Wow, I feel like I'm on some old crime drama. Hey, blonde chick, where are you?" He called out. From out of the shadows, the girl appeared before him. She had her hat off and her long blond hair was flowing freely behind her and he got a good look at her for the first time.

_S..she looks like…no, that can't be it, _he thought. He had seen Saya taken away with his own eyes, years ago. God, he didn't want to think back to then. Why did that terrible event have to happen to him and his family?

"I'll be asking the questions here, Ragna the Bloodedge. What exactly are you doing here in Kagutsuchi? Are you here to destroy the NOL branch here as well?" She asked. Ragna couldn't stop looking into her emerald eyes though. They were so familiar, yet, they had a foreign quality that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Look, miss…?" He stated as he realized he didn't even know her name. Well, better late than never.

"Noel…Noel Vermillion is what you may call me." She said with her tone sounding less stern than before.

"Well Noel. I am here in Kagutsuchi because I have some personal business to attend to. I assure you I am in no way here to harm anyone." He lied "If it will make you feel better, how about I give you my sword and you can let me leave? I promise I will go as soon as I am finished." He looked at her hoping she would take the bait. He didn't want to deceive her, but it seems as though he didn't have much choice. He didn't want to have to resort to his "special" ability to escape. It could very well kill the girl.

"Well, you don't seem as scary as everyone says you are. I will give you one chance." She bent down and took the massive sword with great difficulty and untied him. He stood up and rubbed his shoulder and cracked his neck. His head still hurt a bit from the blow she had given him earlier so he wasn't really in the mood to fight right now. He also wasn't sure how he could fight her when all he can think about is how she looks like his sister.

"Thanks, Noel. You know, we should really get together sometime and get to know eachother. You seem like a nice girl and I think that we could really hit it off . Maybe we could talk over some coffee or lunch or something. I know this great place over in Orient Town. The food is really good there and it has a great atmosphere. I would really like it if you were to agree to go with me." He said gently. She quickly turned away showing a slight blush. She had never been asked out on a date before so she was a little inexperienced with this sort of thing.

"W…w…what? A…a…are you a..asking me out on a d…d…d…DATE?" she stammered. She was about to turn around to face him when she felt a tight pressure on the back of her neck. Her vision began to blur as she lost her balance. The last thing she saw was Ragna picking up his sword and muttering something to her, but she couldn't hear it as she lost consciousness .

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well there is the first chapter and I am working on the second right now ****J hopefully I will have it done soon. Please read and review. This is my second story I am working on so far and I would love to know what everyone thinks of it so far.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	2. Redeemed

**A Second Chance Chapter 2**

* * *

Noel woke up in the room where she was questioning Ragna the Bloodedge. She clutched her head, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered taking his sword and untying him. Boy, was that thing heavy. She didn't know how he carried that thing around. Then after that, she remembered him talking gently and looking almost harmless while he…oh yeah! He had asked her out on a date! Wait, he had knocked her out after that and she was obviously trying to take him into custody, so why didn't he kill her?

"Maybe he really isn't as bad as people say. Maybe all of it is a misunderstanding. He didn't have to hit me though!" She whined softly. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Alright!" She said with a fist pump. "I've got to find Ragna and straighten this out, and maybe give him a good whack for knocking me out like that." *giggle* She laughed softly to herself. She left the room she was in and walked out into the busy streets of Kagutsuchi.

"Now, where would I be if I was an SS class criminal? I guess I could ask around and see what people know, I mean, he does kind of stick out like a sore thumb with that red jacket and white hair of his." She said to herself walking down the street in a thinking pose.

"Excuse me, Sir?" she yelled running over to a man selling various goods from a food stand on the side of the road.

"Ah, what can I do for a pretty young lady like yourself? Perhaps I can interest you in some fresh cabbage?" He asked trying to pitch a sale.

"No thanks, I was actually wondering if you saw a rather gruff looking man in a long, red jacket with white hair anywhere near here." She said hopefully.

"Oh? That young fellow? Why yes, he bought a meat bun from me just a few minutes ago, actually. He went in that direction. If you hurry maybe you can catch up to him. Oh, how great it must be to be young and in love." He stated pointing away from the stand.

"I…in LOVE?" she yelled loudly. Loud enough that everyone stopped to look at her.

"heh..heh…sorry everyone." She said with a slight sweat drop forming on her brow. She ran off in the direction where the man pointed in hopes she could catch up to that SS class criminal known as only Ragna the Bloodedge. After about ten minutes of walking she noticed that she wasn't running into any people on the street anymore. Everything seemed to be standing still. She thought it was pretty creepy, like being in a ghost town. The only thing missing was a few tumbleweeds rolling through the streets.

"HEHEHE…LOOKY HERE BOYS. WE SEEM TO HAVE GOTTEN US SOME FRESH MEAT TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH" a voice rang out into the empty streets. The next thing Noel knew, there were at least 8 guys surrounding her all wielding pipes and chains and other various make-shift weapons. She steeled herself and fixed her gaze on the closest one. She knew she wasn't going to be able to talk to men like this. There was only one way to associate with their kind.

"BOLVERK!" She screamed, as she summoned her guns. All of the men charged at her at once. She knew that she would probably not be able to take down all of them but she would sure as hell try. One got in close to her and tried to punch her in the gut, but she jumped back just in time and delivered a swift kick to the man's head. Just then, another man came up behind her and grabbed her by the neck. She grunted at the contact, but wasn't in any danger yet.

"I like em feisty." He said. Noel pointed her guns down to the ground and fired them. Using the propulsion from the blast, she did a backflip over the man's head and knocked him out with a quick strike to the head.

"two down,and only eight to go." She said quietly, trying to think of what she is going to do next. While she was thinking, however, she was grabbed on bother arms and pinned down by three of the men.

"Ugh…Let…me…GO!" She screamed, but she couldn't move. She was helpless and at the mercy of these men.

"heh heh, you're pretty good, girly, but now it's our turn to have a bit of fun." He said while licking his lips. Just then, Noel heard one of the men scream and fall to the ground.

"Bastards, you let her go NOW! BLOOD KAIN!" a figure appeared from out of nowhere and with a dark aura and a blood red sword, started fighting the men and knocking them out one by one with seemingly no trouble at all. Noel was mesmerized at the way he fought. He seemed to be moving faster than she could follow with her eyes. In a flash, all the men except one were on the ground knocked out. He slowly walked towards the last one standing with a fierce look on his face.

"Hey man, c…cmon. We weren't going to do anything, honest. I was just leaving. I swear. Please, don't hurt me." The man pleaded, getting down on his knees.

"Sorry, no dice. I'll make sure you don't harm anyone ever again." He growled, his arm glowing with a dark aura. His arm then transformed into a giant, dark claw and his eyes started glowing with a fluorescent, red color. He grabbed the man's head with the claw and held him up high.

"DARKNESS…CONSUME YOU!" He yelled as the man screamed. He fell down onto the ground with a loud thud and didn't move. The dark aura vanished from the savior, and he turned around and helped Noel to her feet. Noel was to stunned to react.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, but are you alright? I'm glad I got here in time." He smiled. It was Ragna! Ragna had just saved her from God knows what. That settles it, there is no way that this man is bad.

"T…thanks for helping me out. About earlier, I...I..." She said shyly.

"Hmm..? What is it Noel?" He asked curiously.

"I think I will take you up on that offer." She said quickly while blushing.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it. I was sure you would turn me, down to be hon-UGH!" He got cut off with a sharp pain in his stomach. She had delivered a fierce kick sending him to the ground. Note to self, never piss this girl off.

"That's for knocking me out earlier you jerk!" She yelled. She wasn't really mad at him just a little annoyed. She had forgiven him though, and he had saved her so it was the least she could do.

"Alright. I deserved that. So how bout we go get that lunch then? My treat." He said getting up.

"Sure, let's go." She said grabbing his arm. She was wondering how this would turn out. She was going out on a date with the biggest criminal in the world after all. She was to excited to care though. She had just realized that maybe she might actually be falling for the man.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well, there is the second chapter. I will be working on Chapter 3 as soon as I can so please read and review.**

**Thanks,**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	3. It's on Me

"Woah, slow down, Noel. You're gonna rip my arm off!" Ragna said as he was drug along behind the cheerful girl. She was too excited to care about anything other than being with him at the moment. She still wasn't sure if it was love, but she definitely knew there was at least something there.

"C,mon, Ragna, hurry. I can't wait to get there. I'm starved." She said as she pulled him along. She must have looked like a giddy schoolgirl or something, pulling him down the street like she was. After about five more minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. Noel was hypnotized by the smell that was coming from inside. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the delectable meal she was about to be given. They walked inside and were greeted by a small woman.

"Hello, table for two, yes?" She asked politely. She did a small bow while handing them two menus.

"Uh, yeah. Could we get a booth, please? I'm not too fond of small tables and chairs." Ragna sighed. Noel, grabbed his arm and clung to his side while they were led to their table. Ragna just looked up with a slight blush, embarrassed, but also enjoyed the feeling.

"Here we are, just let me know if you need anything. I will be back in a few minutes to check on what you want." The lady smiled and walked away with a slight bow. Ragna motioned for Noel to sit down first, figuring that it was proper etiquette since they were technically on a date. Noel obliged, happily, and began looking through her menu with a content look on her face.

"So, Ragna, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did back there. You were amazing…but…you didn't kill any of them…right?" She asked with slight worry in her voice. Ragna had just knocked out the first ones, but there was no way the last guy survived. He figured he better just tell the truth.

"Well…the first ones I only knocked out…but…" He trailed off.

"But?" She looked up at him with her emerald eyes, hopefully. She looked so innocent, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Noel. The last guy…well I don't think there is any way he survived…I didn't mean to do it, but when I use my blood kain I kind of gain a different personality. I understand if you don't wanna be around me anymore. I don't blame you for it." He said with a tinge of sadness. He wasn't a bad guy and the only reason he was doing any of this was because of what happened years ago.

"Ragna…I know your not a bad person and would never do something like that on purpose. It is a shame that he might be dead, but I don't think any less of you for it…I just don't like seeing people die because of my weakness…"She said calmly. He was shocked. Here he was, admitting that he had killed someone, yet she didn't run away or even yell at him.

"Thanks, Noel. I really needed that. You really are one of a kind, you know that?" He said "So, what are you getting on the menu? Order anything you want. It's on me, remember?" He said changing the subject. He would rather not dwell on this depressing situation longer than he had to.

"Ummmm….I think I want….Fried noodles with some Miso soup and some baked cod. What about you Ragna?" She asked seeing that he was trying to get off the subject of death at his hands.

"I think I will have the large beef bowl with extra soy sauce." He said, his mout almost watering at the thought of the meal. This place was always his favorite restaurant in Kagutsuchi.

"So, Ragna, tell me about yourself. You are nowhere near as bad as everyone says. Sure you're a little grumpy at times, but you're a genuinely nice person." She stated.

"Well…let's see here…As you know, I have destroyed multiple NOL branches across the hierarchical cities of the world. I am the worst criminal the world has ever known. I have dark powers that come from this cursed thing on my arm and I'm also great looking." He flashed a smile while holding his chin.

"Ragna…why do you go around destroying NOL branches? There must be a reason right? There is no way I can believe that your just a heartless criminal." She said. She is really hoping that he will open up to her so she can help him.

"Look, Noel. That is a really sensitive subject, so can we please drop that for now? I will tell you, I promise. For now though, can you do me the favor of just sitting there looking cute." He said as he reached over and tousled her hair. She looked down, blushing. He really was a nice person. There was no way that he did all of those crimes for nothing.

"Alright, Ragna, you win…buuuuttt…" She said as she stood up. She was blushing furiously. Ragna was wondering what she was doing and why she was talking with that voice to him. She sat down right next to him and put his arm around her shoulders as she lightly kissed him on the cheek. His face became as red as his jacket.

"That's for being honest with me, Ragna. I've never really been on a date before, so I'm really nervous. I figure I could at least do this though. It's harder than it looks, but I think it is worth it." She said just as red as Ragna was. At that moment their waitress came back and noticed the two in this position. She giggled at the sight.

"Should I come back later? You two seem to be having fun over here." She said still giggling. Ragna and Noel looked at eachother and turned five shades of red darker before Noel moved back to her side of the table. Why did she even do that? It came out of nowhere. She is usually to shy to even talk to a guy. Oh well, firsst time for everything I guess.

"No…no…were fine…we'll order now." Ragna said, quickly. They both ordered their food and sat there quietly until it came. They ate their meal without another word, both too embarrassed to talk. They both were enjoying the other's company though and they were both thinking this could lead to something even more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well, there is the third chapter. I thought that maybe a date scene would be nice between the two, but I had to throw a bit of tension in there. R&R and Chapter 4 will be up ASAP**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	4. Shortcomings

**A Second Chance Chapter 4**

**Shortcomings**

* * *

Noel and Ragna left the restaurant feeling content with their meal and the time they have been able to spend together. Noel was feeling a bit sad that their time seemed to be coming to an end. Little did she know, Ragna was feeling the same way.

" Hey Ragna? Would you like to do anything else? It is still early after all." She asked almost begging. She really didn't want to part ways with the rebel just yet.

"Well…How about we just take a walk around and talk for a bit. I think that sounds nice. Don't you?" Ragna stated. He also didn't want to leave the company of the small blonde. He discovered that he really enjoyed her company.

"Sure! I would love to Ragna!" she said, ecstatic that she would not have to leave his side yet. They started heading towards the park near the top level of Kagutsuchi. On the way, they saw many children playing in the streets and Ragna thought to himself that he hasn't relaxed like this in a long time. There really was something special about this girl and he was slowly coming to come to terms with the fact that he may be falling for her.

They arrived at the park and they both sat on a bench. Noel blushed slightly at the close proximity of the two, but she didn't really mind.

"So, Noel, why are you here in Kagutsuchi? It wasn't really here to capture me was it?" Ragna asked. Noel was caught a little off guard by the question, but steeled her nerves and readied an answer.

"I'm here to find my commanding officer, Jin Kisaragi. He went AWOL not long ago and I have information that he might be in the city. I am to bring him back by force, if necessary." She stated, her gaze becoming intense. Ragna heard the name "Jin" and thought back to his brother who he hadn't seen in years. The little brat who would always cling to him and would never leave him alone. He longed for times to be peaceful like they once were, but he knew that was almost an impossibility in the time they were in.

"Ragna? Ragna? Ragna, are you listnening?" Noel asked, which snapped Ragna back to reality.

"Oh? Sorry, Noel, I was just thinking about my past. You said your commanding officer's name was Jin, right? Well that was my brother's name." He said, coming out of his daze.

"that was your brother's name?" She asked fearing she may have brought up another sensitive subject.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since we were kids. He disappeared when I was younger." Ragna said. Ragna suddenly tensed up. He felt what felt like pure malice in the air. He stood up and put a hand on his sword and another in front of Noel. Where was this feeling coming from? It felt as if every form of negative emotion was being aimed straight at him. Suddenly, a dagger that seemed to be made of ice cam speeding towards him. It barely missed him and he looked to the source. He saw a man with a katana with blonde hair and wearing a uniform meant for high ranking officers in the NOL.

"BROTHER! I have finally found you! Now I can kill you just like I promised I would and there is nothing you or that little harpy behind you can do about it!" The man laughed maniacally as if he was insane.

"Noel, get back I'll handle this!" Ragna yelled turning to Noel. He gasped when he saw Noel's right shoulder though. The dagger had pierced her shoulder all the way through and she was to shocked to do anything or say anything.

"M…m…major Kisaragi…" was all she was able to say before she passed out from the shock. Ragna was now angrier than he had ever been before. Wait…she said Kisaragi. So that means..

"Jin?" He said. "Is that you"?

"Oh Brother! I'm so glad you remember me! How about I cut off your other arm to celebrate our reunion? It's been so long, Brother!" Jin said charging at Ragna.

"Jin…I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ragna yelled. He wasn't angry about his arm. He was angry about something much more important. He was angry that he had hurt Noel and he was going to make him pay dearly for his mistake.

"CARNAGE….SCISSORS!" Ragna yelled as he dashed forward with a slice powerful enough to split the heavens. Jin, however, jumped out of the way and laughed.

"C,mon, Brother is that the best you have got?" Jin said confidently. "Let's end this now." He said getting into his fighting stance.

"You got it Jin. I will give you what you deserve and you will take it from the end of my blade." Ragna said.

They stood there staring eachother down. Sparks seemed to fly as the two brothers faced eachother

* * *

**REBEL ONE….ACTION!**

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**There is chapter 4 guys. Let me know what you think. R&R please. I thought a build up to a fight scene was necessary and Jin and Ragna fighting was the only thing I could picture being a good way to move the story along in the right direction.  
**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	5. Never Forget

**A Second Chance Chapter 5**

**Never Forget...**

* * *

"BROTHER! HERE I COME!" Jin screamed, dashing at Ragna, brandishing his katana. Ragna steeled himself for the blow and the sound of clashing metal was heard throughout the park.

"Ugh...not bad, Jin. It seems you have gotten better since I have last seen you." Ragna said. He delivered a quick punch to the blonde man's ribs before jumping back to regain his composure. Jin was going to pay for hurting Noel, but he had to do it quick. Noel needed medical attention right away.

"Jin, won't you just DIE ALREADY?!" Ragna yelled dashing at Jin. He aimed a punch at his younger brothers's face, but Jin dodged with relative ease. Ragna smiled for he was hoping Jin would dodge. Ragna took a step forward and while Jin was turning to him, Ragna struck Jin in the sternum with the handle of his sword. Jin got down on one knee holding his chest, gasping for air.

"DEAD SPIKE!" Ragna yelled. A monstrous head appeared from the ground and sent Jin sliding. Ragna was puzzled as to where the strength his brother had went, but he wasn't about to complain. He dashed at Jin ready to finish him...

"GALE!" Jin said. A flash of white and Ragna had been hit with the dull end of Jin's katana knocking him off balance. Jin rushed in to deliver a kick to the man's stomach followed by an uppercut to his chin with the end of the katana. Ragna did a backflip to recover from the blow while wiping some blood from his mouth. He couldn't let his guard down again. If he does it could cost him a lot more than a busted lip.

"Alright, Jin. You wanna play? Let's go then...BLOOD KAIN!" Ragna roared. A dark aura start enveloping his body in a black mass. Jin stood there shocked at what he was seeing. What had his brother become in the years they haven't seen eachother?

"Ready, Jin? Hahaha...HERE I COME!" Ragna yelled. Ragna ran forward, his speed more than double what it was before. Jin couldn't keep up. It seemed that Ragna was a mere shadow of his former self, moving in a fashion that he couldn't tell where the man was coming from. Jin felt pain hit him in his lower back. This was followed right after by his legs being swept out from under him, picked up by the crown of his head and then being hit multiple times in the face, chest, and stomach. He could see Ragna's face for a brief second and it looked as though he was smiling all the while.

Jin fell to the ground barely able to move after the barrage of attacks from the enhanced Ragna. Slowly, Ragna made his way to where Jin was now attempting to crawl away.

"Brother, what have you become? No...your not my brother anymore. Your a demon!" Jin screamed, fear filling his eyes at what might happen next. He came into this fight cocky and now he felt like he used to when he was a little boy, weak and helpless.

"Oh? I assure you Jin, I am your brother...sort of...with a few...modifications...thanks to you cutting off my arm so long ago. I really must thank you, Jin. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to KILL." Ragna growled. He started to pick Jin up by his head to finish him off. Jin's eyes became blank as he fell into the depths of unconsiousness. Ragna started forming the giant claw around his hand and his eyes started glowing that eerie red that was signaling the death of the NOL officer.

"Huh? What? What's happening?" Ragna gasped as he felt a sensation wrapping around his waist. He turned his head and Noel was there, pulling him into a hug, crying up at him.

"Ragna, please stop. This isn't you Ragna. You have to fight it, please! Ragna, I don't want to lose you!" Noel pleaded. Ragna dropped Jin and clutched his head. It was searing with pain. He needed to come back to his senses. He knew this wasn't him. He knew this cursed power was tearing him apart from the inside. He had to fight it.

"ARRRRGHHH! Noel, help me! I don't want this to be me!" Ragna said trying to break free of his dark self. Noel slowly walked up to him and put a hand to his face. Ragna's pain was starting to subside while he looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears. He did not wish to see that sight ever again.

"Ragna...I'm here for you. Don't worry, I won't leave your side. Just never forget who you truly are inside. You are Ragna and you always will be. I am confident in that." She said softly while placing her forehead on his. Ragna's dark aura was calming down and he seemed to be relaxing more and more by the second. Noel laid him down on the grass looking at him with sadness in her eyes. She knew this power was hurting him and he didn't like it. She wanted to do anything she could to help him. She felt really tired after all this. Maybe she should lie down with him since everything is calmed down now.

"Noel...Thank you. You saved me. Ragna said. Noel didn't answer. Ragna looked over at her. She was pale and from the looks of it has lost a lot of blood. He needed to get her to a doctor as soon as possible.

"Noel, you better hang on. Don't you go dying on me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you die. Please, Noel. I don't wanna be without you from now on." Ragna hoisted her up onto his back and started walking back to Orient Town. He thought he had seen a clinic around the restaurant they had went to. God he hoped he was right.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Here is chapter 5. I am having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys are having fun reading it. Will be working on chapter 6 soon. R&R please.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	6. Acceptance

**A Second Chance Chapter 6**

**Acceptance**

* * *

Ragna hurried through the streets of Kagutsuchi with Noel slung on his back. He had gotten quite a lot of attention from many people in the past few minutes as well. He couldn't really blame them. He must have looked pretty suspicious with Noel bleeding from her wound and he was the only one around here with some kind of blade. He didn't care though. The only thing he was focused on was finding a doctor as quick as he could.

"Ok...The restaurant is around this area,so the clinic I saw should be ar-ACK!" Ragna yelped. A nail had just been stuck right where he was about to step. Wait...a NAIL? Who the hell throws nails around anyway? Ragna looked around for the source of the attack, but couldn't see anyone.

"Oh well, I guess that it was a mistake. Now back to finding that clinic." Ragna said running off in the other direction. Meanwhile a dumbstruck ninja just stared with his mouth agape.

"He...He didn't even notice me. HOW DARE YOU, EVILDOER! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, SHALL-" He was cut off by an unknown source.

"Hey, will you be quiet? People are trying to sleep here!" Someone leaning out an opened a window yelled.

"Oh, my apologies. Wait...It's the middle of the DAY! Why would anyone be sleeping? No matter, I shall find this evildoer and deliver swift justice for what he has done to that girl." Bang yelled. He disappeared in a flash leaving to find Ragna.

"Erm...Rag...Ragna. Don't leave me behind." Noel said in her sleep. Ragna stopped for a moment, looking at the girl.

"I guess she is dreaming. Don't worry, Noel. Everything is going to fine. I'm not going to leave you. I'll take care of you." He said quietly. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It looked like it might be spooking her a little. He figured it to be in his best interest to find that clinic now. He rushed off still wondering what she could be dreaming.

"_Huh? Where am I? Ragna?" Noel stated. She woke up in a white room. No, not a room. More like a white void. It didn't seem to have anything in here at all. It just felt...empty. She could feel a sort of sadness hanging in the air, though it was subtle._

"_What is this place? What happened? Wait. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." She said looking down at her shoulder. It had been messed up bad before, but now it was like nothing had happened to it. Hold on a second. What was she wearing? Instead of her normal uniform, she seemed to be wearing what looked like a plain white sun dress. Just then she saw someone running in her direction. She couldn't see his face but he had blonde spiky hair and looked to be a teenager._

"_Saya! Hey, Saya! There you are. I was worried about you. C,mon let's go back home. Dinner will be ready soon." The boy smiled warmly and extended his hand. She looked up at him and saw his face up close. He looked like Ragna, but there was no way this boy was him. He had also called her Saya. Who is Saya?_

"_Um, My name is Noel. I don't know who Saya is...Mr?" She asked. The boy looked confused for a moment, but then nodded and said_

"_Oh, I get it. Alright, Noel. I'm Ragna. So how about we go get that dinner huh?" He flashed for a second and it seemed she caught the image of the Ragna she knew. She rubbed her eyes figuring she was just seeing things._

"_Um..Sure, ok." She said meekly, taking his hand. They walked through the void for a few minutes until it seemed that it was starting to change. The next thing she knew, she was walking through what looked like a vibrant forest. She marveled at the sight she was seeing. She never knew something could be this beautiful. Ragna then turned around and he had a sad look in his eyes._

"_Um Noel? I'm going to need Saya to come back now. Is that alright with you?" Ragna asked hopefully. What did he mean by this? How was she supposed to do that when she doesn't even know who Saya is in the first place._

"_Uh, So who is Say-AHH" Noel screamed as she heard an explosion. Ragna turned around and with fear in his eyes. He ran off in the direction they were heading. Noel sat there in shock wondering what was going on. She slowly started walking towards the source of the explosion._

_She walked through the trees and came to what looked like a church in flames. She gasped at the sight and saw the teenage Ragna lying on the ground. She then noticed that he was missing an arm._

"_Oh my god. RAGNA!" She started running to him, but stopped when she felt an evil presence. Standing in the middle of the fire was a silhouette of a man. He had spiky, white hair but the rest of his body was covered in a dark aura. Noel knew who this was. This was Ragna using his blood kain...or maybe it was the other way around. How are there two Ragna's though? The dark Ragna turned to her and said_

"_I'm truly sorry you had to see this Saya. I planned to kill everyone and leave before you came along. That brat Jin seemed to beat me to myself, though." He said looking at the Ragna on the ground._

"_Ragna...What happened to you?" Noel asked. The dark Ragna looked at her with his red eyes and smiled a grin full of sharp teeth._

"_Girl, do you really think I'm Ragna? No, I am what they call a GOD. Most people only refer to me as the black beast, though. Ragna is dead now and it's all because of some stupid girl named Noel. If he would have never met her, than I would never have been able to take control." He laughed. Noel was shocked. She was the reason Ragna was fighting this inner evil? She now knew that if Ragna was ever going to defeat this thing, she would have to disappear. She knew that this was Ragna's past...and his future...and she was the cause of all of it._

"Finally, I found the clinic." Ragna said. "Alright, Noel. Let's get you better." He looked back at the girl, smiling. He frowned when he saw her crying in her sleep.

"Ragna, I'm sorry. I'm so...so...sorry" She softly said.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well chapter 6 is now up and I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I enjoyed it nonetheless and I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	7. A Typical Patientor not

**A Second Chance Chapter 7**

**A typical patient...or not**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to our clin-HOLY CRAP IT'S RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" the young girl screamed when she saw Ragna enter the small office. Ragna, however, was used to this by now and just shrugged it off.

"Uh, look, kid. Where is the doctor? I have an injured person over here that needs help right away. I don't have time to deal with brats." He said a bit annoyed. Noel needed help soon. She seemed to be getting paler by the minute and her breathing was getting more and more shallow. What on earth could be wrong with her? He was sure it wasn't the wound anymore. It had stopped bleeding ages ago.

"Linuah? What on earth is all the racket about out here? Oh? Are you a patient, sir?" The woman who just stepped out from the back asked. Ragna blushed a little. Sure, Noel was cute, but this woman was beautiful. She wore a chinese style dress with her long, black hair tied into a bun. She moved and spoke with an elegance that defied her young looks. Not to mention her...assets...

"Uh, no, I'm not the patient. This girl is here, Maam." Ragna said showing her Noel. The woman looked at the girl and got a worried look on her face. This girl was injured, sure, but her breathing and her pale skin. This was not being caused by a mere wound like the one on the girl's shoulder.

"Please, call me Litchi. Would you mind laying her down over here for me while I fetch some things I will need?" Litchi asked sweetly. Ragna did as he was told and carefully set Noel down on the cot Litchi motioned him to and sat in a chair nearby. The whole time, the girl called Linuah, was glaring at him.

"Can I help you, girly?" He asked sternly. He wasn't fond of being stared down.

"My name isn't girly. It's Linuah. So what did you do to the girl huh? I know it must have been you who hurt her. You just can't go anywhere without killing someone can you?" Linuah asked. Ragna didn't find it odd that she seemed to know all about him and what he has done. I mean, he is the most famous criminal in the history of the NOL's rain.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't hurt her. If I did, why would I bring her to a doctor and show everyone my face?" Ragna stated. Linuah looked away slightly embarrassed. He did have a point there, but if he didn't hurt her, then who did? She decided to let it go for now and just keep a close eye on him. She had to make sure he wouldn't try anything while he was here.

"Alright, sorry for the wait. Let's have a look at her now." Litchi came back into the room carrying a few bottles of medicine and other medical tools. She took a look at the girl's shoulder where it was torn and blood was dried around the clothes. She ripped the sleeve off and cleaned the blood off the girl's skin.

"Hmm? Thats odd. Where was this girl hurt at, Mr. Ragna?" Litchi asked.

"What are you blind, doc? Right there on her shoul-" Ragna stopped when he saw that Noel's wound was gone as if nothing had even happened to her. What was going on? He had seen her wound back when he was fighting Jin and it looked serious, but if there is no wound anymore then why is she still passed out? Why does she look like she is getting worse?

"Doc...what is wrong with her then? She had a wound there, but it is gone now. Why won't she wake up then?" Ragna asked. He was starting to panic now. Noel was now taking very short breaths and they seemed to be getting further apart from eachother. He had to do something...but what?

"Ragna, who exactly is this girl? I need to know." Litchi asked, her look becoming intense.

"Her name is Noel Vermillion. She is an officer in the NOL. I don't know to much about her other than that, but we were out on a date when she was hurt by my brother, Jin Kisaragi." Ragna stated. Litchi seemed to calm down. Her glare lost its intensity. What was keeping this girl from waking up?

"Ugh..." Ragna suddenly felt a pain in his head. He felt nautious.

"_Kill...Kill...Kill...EVERYTHING!_" A voice seemed to be inside Ragna's head. The room seemed to be spinning and he lost his balance. He fell to the floor. He could hear his heart beat. He looked at his hand and could see it was becoming enveloped in the same dark aura as when he would use his blood kain.

"No...no...NO! You won't take me over. I won't let you! I have to save her. I have to be by her side. I won't let you take her away from me!" Ragna grunted. He was in tremendous pain. It felt like his mind was being torn asunder. It was unbearable, but he had to fight it. He had someone he needed to protect and he would make sure that he did just that.

"The azure...I thought we destroyed it..." Litchi mumbled to herself.

"_LITCHI, TAGER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ANSWER ME!" the voice screamed into the earpiece._

"_YOU MUST DESTROY THAT PIECE OF SHIT GRIMOIRE BEFORE IT DESTORYS ANYTHING ELSE. DO YOU HEAR ME?" the voice yelled._

"_Yes, professor. Tager and I will take care of it. Tager? I need you to throw me at the source of that energy. I can take it out from the inside." Litchi said to the red monstrosity._

"_Litchi, no. That would be suicide. There must be a better way..." Tager said._

"_We don't have time. If I go in there and kill the host. The azure will not be able to take complete control and we won't face another black beast like in the past. I have to do this, Tager. It is for the best." Litchi stated. She knew it was suicide. It had to be done though._

"_Alright, Litchi. You were a good friend." Tager said as he picked the woman up and threw her at the mass of dark energy._

"_TAKE THIS!" Litchi screamed as the darkness enveloped her._

"Yes, I'm sure I destroyed that thing when I killed the host body. It's still a miracle that I survived, but...how is it back like nothing ever happened to it?" Litchi wondered. There had to be some explanation. Litchi went to the back of her clinic and got her staff. She would have to kill him before it took him over. She knew what she must do. She went back into the main room and gasped. The girl, Noel, was sitting up in the bed she was on. Something was off though. Her eyes seemed blank and lifeless. Her mouth started moving, but no words were coming out. She then started to glow a bright blue. She stood up and walked over to Ragna, who was still on the ground slowly being covered in darkness.

"Ragna, I will save you. Don't worry." Noel said. She laid a hand onto Ragna's chest and she started fusing her light with his darkness. Litchi just stood by mesmerized by what was happening before her. Who was this girl? How could she counteract the azure like this? Ragna was now laying on the ground glowing the same blue that Noel was. Noel, however, was absorbing the darkness. It was covering her from head to toe. Noel was clearly in pain.

"I have to do this for you Ragna. You don't have to live with this burden anymore." She said. Litchi now understood what was happening. The girl was absorbing the entity that inhabited the azure grimoire. How is this possible? What is going to happen to her?

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Ragna screamed as he opened his eyes and saw what was going on. He saw Noel smile at him and tears flowed down her face.

"Ragna, I'm sorry. If I didn't do this then something bad would happen. I have to disappear for you to be happy and live a normal life. I won't forget you though Ragna." Noel said through tears. Ragna punched the ground. He had to do something. Why was this thing able to not kill him, but it seemed to be killing her?

"Ragna, your azure grimoire is its cage. It can slowly take over a body if it is in there and keep a consciousness. If it is taken from its cage, then it can't survive." Noel said.

"How do you know this, Noel? Who told you what it really was?" Ragna asked

"...You did..." Noel said. With that, the darkness seemed to disperse off Noel's body. Noel fell forward, her body going limp. Ragna caught her and tears welled up in his eyes. No..She can't be dead. Time seemed to slow down as he looked at the small blonde. She wasn't moving or breathing. He had failed in his effort to keep her safe. Suddenly, he felt her start breathing and the color started returning to her face however.

"Noel, you're alright!" Ragna said.

"_Let the be a warning to you. I will get your body, one way or the other, and that girl there just made me one step closer to achieving my goal"_ a voice in the back of Ragna's head said.

"Oh no...what am I going to do?" Ragna said, hoping he could find a way to rid himself of his curse before it could destroy everything he ever knew.

"Hmm...Kokonoe will want to hear about this." Litchi muttered making her way to her room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Alright guys, chapter 7 is now completed :) I am really liking how the story is turning out so far. Let me know what you guys think**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	8. My Past and My Future

**A Second Chance Chapter 8**

**My Past and My Future**

* * *

"Noel...Noel...Hey, Noel, can you hear me?" Noel heard a voice calling her name. She felt to warm and cozy to get up though.

"Erm...five more minutes." She yawned. Ragna chuckled. She looked so care-free right now, despite what just happened in the clinic not to long ago. He had brought them to an inn that he had found not to far from the clinic just incase he needed to take her back for anything.

"Ragna? Good morn-AH I'M SORRY!" Noel jumped up blushing. She had been sleeping in Ragna's lap the whole time. What happened earlier? She remembered taking the dark aura from Ragna then after that, nothing. Her head was still killing her.

"Don't worry, Noel, it's alright. I figure it's about time I told you about my past." Ragna said getting up. He had been thinking about how to tell her for awhile now. She deserved to know.

"You mean when you lost your arm and your home was burned to the ground?" She said. Ragna beamed! How did she know? He hasn't said a word about any of this yet.

"Noel...How...How do you know about that?" He asked. This was to much for a lucky guess.

"I saw it happen in my dreams. I saw you lose your arm, I saw the flames, and I also saw..." Noel stopped. She didn't know how to tell him that he was the one who had destroyed his own past.

"What else did you see, Noel?" Ragna asked. She looked like she was hurting just remembering what she had seen.

"No...it's nothing. Please, tell me what happened. I would like to hear it if you are willing to tell me." Noel said. She figure that she would wait to tel him. She wasn't sure how he would handle it just yet.

"Well, it all started back when I was in my early teens." Ragna started, memories flooding back to him.

"_Brother, why won't you play with me for awhile? You have been playing with Saya all morning. It's my turn now." Jin said pulling on Ragna's arm. Ragna looked and tousled the smaller boy's hair. _

"_Just a little longer, Jin. I promise. You know Saya doesn't get many chances to play outside. I will come get you from the church when I am done here." Ragna said. He did love his brother and his sister both, but he did admit he spent more time with Saya than Jin. It was normal though to help someone who needs it though right?_

"_Oh, alright. Just don't forget this time, Brother. You know how you get when you are with Saya." Jin said. He turned and ran off towards the church which they all lived at. Ragna chuckled. His brother always had the best look on his face when he knew he couldn't have his way._

"_Ragna? Is it really alright to just blow Jin off like that? I'm fine here by myself. You should go spend __some time with him." Saya said to Ragna. She was always so sweet. She cared about other people more than she cared about herself. She wasn't always in the best health though. Nobody could figure out quite what was wrong with her, but she had been in poor health ever since she was a baby._

"_It's alright Saya. I will go get him soon. Then maybe we can all play a game together, eh? What do you say, Sis?" Ragna smiled placing a hand on her head. Saya's eyes lit up as she gave an enthusiastic nod of approval. She really enjoyed when all three of them were able to spend time together. It made her feel like she wasn't such a burden on everyone._

"_Ragna, I'm really glad I have a brother like you. You make me feel so safe. I feel like I don't need to worry about anything when you are around." Saya said hugging her brother. This was when she felt safest. When she was close to her brother like this, she knew nothing could harm her._

"_Haha, I'm nothing special, but thanks anyway." Ragna laughed. He had to admit. Being there for his brother and sister were the only things he really enjoyed in life. He knew he had to protect them since he was the older one and he knew they both looked up to him._

"_C,mon Saya, let's go get Jin and we can try to find something to play together." Ragna said. Saya nodded as she grabbed his hand to walk back to the church. Ragna couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right about the air. Something felt...heavy...dark...eh, it was probably just his imagination._

"_**I am coming for you...ALL OF YOU..heheheh.**__" a voice back in the forest said to itself. _

"_Well, here we are. You wait right here, Saya. I will go get Jin." Ragna said. He walked inside the church to find all the lights off. This was puzzling. Was there a power outage?_

"_Jin? Old hag? Anyone?" Ragna said. There was no sign of anybody in the building. Ragna then saw a gleam of light._

"_Brother...how nice of you to come back...I've been waiting for so long...Brother..." a voice said from the darkness. Ragna turned and saw Jin. He didn't look right though. His eyes seemed to be void of life and his mouth was curled into an insidious looking smile._

"_Jin, what are you doing? Where is the old hag? Why are the lights off?" Ragna said. Ragna heard what sounded like metal leaving a case. He saw the flash of light once more. Then pain...A sharp pain in his arm._

"_ARRRGGHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Ragna got down on his knees and reached for the source of the pain on his arm. He couldn't find it though. Wait...Where was his arm. It was gone!_

"_Aww...did that hurt, Brother? Don't worry. I'll take care of you. FOR GOOD!"Jin screamed. Just as he was about to bring down the sword to finish Ragna, an explosion could be heard._

"_Tch. Looks like I will have to kill you some other time Brother." Jin said leaving out the back door of the church._

"_JIN WAIT! COME BACK! Oh god what's happening?" Ragna said in pain and also scared as to what happened to his brother. SAYA! Where is she?_

"_R...R...Ragna? Ragna? RAGNA WHAT HAPP-" Saya was cut off with a strike to the back of her head. The person standing behind her looked like a dark mass of energy with spiky, white hair._

"_Sleep, girl. You don't need to see this. Be thankful I don't kill you. The only reason I'm not is because of the feelings in this body for you." The voice said. Ragna looked up at this...thing. There was no way this thing was human, and what did he mean by the feelings in that body?_

"_Yes...This body is the perfect vessel for my return. Every other body I have been in couldn't handle me, but THIS. THIS POWER IS UNBELIEVABLE!" the dark man yelled. Flames were engulfing the church and Ragna's last vision before he blacked out was Saya. She was being taken away from the church while he could do nothing. The last thing he heard the black mass say was_

"_NOL..."_

Noel looked shocked at Ragna's story. That isn't how it happened in the dream she had at all. Was the dream trying to set things up so she would learn something and maybe prevent it? She had though...She learned that in order for Ragna to beat this thing, she would need to disappear.

"Well, that is what happened in my past. I still don't know who was responsible for it all or why Jin went crazy." Ragna said. "The only clue I have is when the dark mass said NOL before I blacked out."

"Um...Ragna? I know who the black mass was..." Noel figured that maybe this was why she was told. So he could learn and somehow prevent it.

"It...it was you Ragna. I mean the you from now. I think the dark aura finds a way to take you over in the near future." Noel said. Ragna was beyond shocked at this point. There was no way, but it did sort of make sense with what happened at the clinic.

"Noel...There is no way." Ragna said not wanting to believe it.

"There is a way to stop it, though. I found out the only reason it is gaining power is because I am around. I need to disappear." Noel stated sadly. She didn't know how to word it correctly.

"What do you mean? That can't be true." Ragna said. Noel thought back to the words that the teenage Ragna said to her in her dream.

"_You need to cease to exist for Ragna to beat this. Not just disappear from his life." He had told her_

"I'm sorry, Ragna." Noel sighed, knowing what she was about to do would hurt them both.

"Bolverk" She said summoning one of her guns. She pointed it directly at Ragna.

"Noel, what are you doing? Put that away. There is no need to shoot me." Ragna said. He was worried now. Noel looked like she was about to beak down and cry.

"You're right. I don't need to shoot you." As she said this she quickly put the barrel of the gun against her head. Ragna's eyes went wide.

"NOEL NO DON'T D-"

_**BANG**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well here is chapter 8. hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	9. Healing Words

**A Second Chance Chapter 9**

**Healing words**

* * *

"NOEL!" Ragna screamed. He didn't want to look, but he opened his eyes to see the scene in front of him. Noel's gun laid on the other side of the room with a nail laying next to it. Noel was sitting there with a surprised look on her face. What had just happened?

"I CANNOT LET THIS SCENE TRANSPIRE! FOR I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, CANNOT ALLOW YOUR LIFE TO COME TO AN END!" A man of large stature jumped through the window. He was dressed in a green ninja uniform with the front part of the shirt gone and a giant nail slung on his back.

"Why did you stop me? I need to stop existing so Ragna can be free!" Noel screamed. She was told in her dream that she was the only reason that Ragna was fighting to keep control of himself. She was making a decision best for everybody. She had to disappear...for good.

"YOU ARE WRONG, YOUNG NOEL. LITCHI HAS ASKED ME TO MAKE SURE YOU DID NOT COMPLETE THE TASK OF WHICH I HAVE STOPPED YOU FROM DOING. I HAVE NOW SUCC-" He was cut off by Ragna.

"Can you stop shouting please? We are all in the same room after all. Now can you explain yourself?" Ragna asked. He was already getting a headache, although he was glad he had stopped Noel.

"Ah yes. Of course. My apologies. You see? It all went something like this." Bang started.

_Bang just noticed Ragna and Noel leaving his beloved Litchi's clinic. He was about to go after them when he heard her speaking in a hushed tone from the window._

"_Professor, this girl here is able to counteract the black beast's consciousness inside the azure. How is this possible? Wait? What? Was she talking like someone had told her something in a dream? Why, yes, now that you mention it. She said that she was told she was the reason that Ragna was suffering with this. No...No...NO HE CAN'T BE RETURNING NOW...What is he trying to prove by getting the black beast back. I understand, Professor. I won't let any harm come to the girl." Litchi said, clearly worried about something._

_Bang went into the clinic and confronted Litchi about the event which he had just witnessed. He explained that he had been tracking the two so that he could put a stop to Ragna for his evil ways. Litchi told him it was a misunderstanding and that those two needed eachother to beat this once and for all. Noel was...special...She was no normal girl. She had inside of her the polar opposite of the dark azure which Ragna wore on his arm. She is the only one capable of stopping it, yet at the same time she is the perfect body for it to live and thrive._

"_Miss Litchi, what can I do to help them then?" Bang asked her. He knew the severity of the situation and he needed to help if he could._

"_Find them, Bang. Find them and make sure they are both alright and know what I now know." Litchi pleaded. She was counting on him to deliver her message and she knew she placed her trust properly._

"_Yes, Miss Litchi. I will go now to make sure nothing happens to the two of them. If I may ask though, what should I tell the girl about the dream I heard you talking about?" Bang asked. He knew that may come up in a conversation later and he just wanted to be prepared._

"_That was not a dream...Rather, it was a vision. She was being shown what would happen should things continue like they are now. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if this has already transpired once before. If they can overcome this however than it will rewrite history for the better in Ragna's life." She stated. Bang knew what he had to do and flew off over rooftops looking for Ragna and Noel._

"I'm lucky I found you both when I did. If I had been any later than Miss Noel here would be..."He said looking down. He was just glad that he was able to save her. Noel and Ragna both looked at eachother shocked. Noel was even more shocked at the fact that her dream was all a lie.

"Um...Bang? So if my dream was a lie, then what was the purpose of it?" Noel asked. Bang cringed as he knew the question was coming.

"Miss Noel, that vision was being shown to you by a man who has long since left this world. His name is Yuuki Terumi. He wishes to bring the black beast back with the perfect body so the world will cease to exist. He is a truly evil man." Bang told her what Litchi had passed onto him.

"What do you mean he has left this world? Is he dead?" Ragna asked. He was slightly confused.

"No, not quite, my friend. He is more like a consciousness that is hanging around trying to make events move in his favor. He is the reason that the dark aura inside of you is now trying to take you over. It is not Miss Noel's fault here. She is actually saving you from it by being near you." Bang stated. Noel let out a sigh of relief at this and gave Ragna a big hug.

"Oh, Ragna. I'm so happy right now. I'm so glad I'm not the one causing you any pain." Noel said happily. After this statement they both noticed that she was still hugging him. They both turned away blushing. Bang however looked amused at the sight.

"Hahaha. I wish you both well on your path." He said alluding to their obviously budding relationship.

"Um, anyway. Bang? Do you know what we are supposed to do to stop this thing from taking me over?" Ragna asked. Bang grew serious again and spoke slowly.

"Ragna...It is not trying to take you over. That is just a stepping stone." Bang said.

"_Bang, the black beast is trying to get to Noel through Ragna. You must save them" _Bang remembered Litchi's words well.

"The black beast...is trying to take over Miss Noel. She is the perfect host for it. Not her body but rather...her mind. You, Ragna, are the body of the beast but Noel is, I guess you could say, its heart. She is also the only way of completely destroying it for good. We just don't know how yet. That is something that only the power inside her knows." Bang said. He had hoped he was able to get the message across correctly.

"So what is it trying to do to us?" Noel asked. She was confused. How can she be the heart of the black beast?

"It will take over Ragna's body then use its powers to meld you mind with his. If it can accomplish that, then it will have unparalleled power in this realm and nothing will be able to stop it." Bang said. Ragna knows that he is not lying. Who would lie about something like this.

"Well, Noel? I guess we need to find out more about your power, huh? Ragna said tousling her blonde hair. Despite everything that has happened so far, he was glad to have met her.

"Ragna?" Noel said looking up at him.

"Hm? What is it, Noel? Do I have something on my face?" He asked blushing a bit.

"Please, don't ever leave me, Ragna. I want to stay by your side. I was stupid for what I tried to do earlier. I know that I hurt you, Ragna. Please forgive me." Noel said quietly, tears forming in her emerald eyes. Ragna pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry. I'm here to stay. I won't leave you and you don't have to leave me. We will beat this thing and then we can stay here in Kagutsuchi. It's not your fault, Noel. You couldn't have known and I would never think you could do something I couldn't forgive." Ragna continued with his embrace. He would continue to be here for her no matter what happens.

"Ragna...I...I...Lo-" She was cut off by Ragna's lips being pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. She felt nothing but bliss from the contact.

"Haha. You talk to much you know that, Noel" Ragna said. He knew that this was his new reason for living. He had forgotten this feeling.

He would make sure that it never left him again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like the direction the story is going so far. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	10. A Day to Ourselves

**A Second Story Chapter 10**

**A Day to Ourselves**

* * *

Noel woke up to bright sunlight pouring into the room. She winced a bit and rubbed her eyes. She heard soft snoring and saw Ragna still peacefully sleeping. She blushed a little at the man. She was still trying to wrap her mind about everything Bang had told them the night before. She figured that she could let all that pass by for now. She was finally able to accept that she and Ragna were more than friends.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower while Ragna is still asleep." She said getting out of bed and stretching. She was not a morning person, but she could overlook that matter just this once. She walked to the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Ah, cold!" Noel squeaked as the water hit her. It took awhile for it to warm up, but it felt nice to have a shower. She could feel her body being refreshed under the warm stream and her worries felt like they were melting away. There was one feeling in the back of her mind that had been tugging since the incident at the clinic, however.

"_**We are one, you and I. Accept the truth and defeat Terumi."**_ A voice rang out in her head. She wasn't sure if it had come from her head or she was just stressed out. She figure she must be hearing things.

"Ragna? You awake yet?" She yelled from the shower. She heard a yelp and a thud implying that Ragna had fallen off the bed. She giggled at the mental image.

"Yeah, Noel. I'm awake, I swear. Just cut it out with the yelling would you? Some people aren't morning people...the morning is evil..." Ragna said between yawns. He sleepily trudged his way into the bathroom not realizing that Noel was in there. He stopped when he opened the door. There was no description to how red the man's face was.

"ACK, RAGNA!" Noel shrieked, covering herself up in the towel. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Dah..Um..Dur..I'm Sorry!" Ragna stuttered slamming the door. Well this sure was an interesting way to being a day. He guessed he was still half asleep so he must not have heard the shower going. Well he might as well make breakfast since Noel was obviously busy at the moment.

"Geez, Ragna. You could have knocked first." Noel said still blushing when she saw what looked like a feast was gathered on the table. She marveld at the site of so much wonderful food placed before her. Did Ragna make this all?

"Um...Ragna? Did you make all of this?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah, so what? I like cooking, big deal." He said embarrassed. He figured this would get her to laugh at him for not being manly.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" Noel yelled and started wolfing down some eggs. She hadn't eaten since her and Ragna went to the restaurant so she was starving. Ragna had a slight sweatdrop forming on his brow. He saw that scene happening a little differently in his head.

"Uh...n...no problem." He said, sitting down to eat something for himself. He thought of what they could do today. He figured they could use a day off after everything that had happened recently so maybe he could treat her to a day of relaxation. He would talk with her about it in a little bit.

"Ahhh, I'm stuffed. Thanks again, Ragna. It was amazing." Noel smiled at him. She was amazed at how good of a cook he was. She wasn't expecting that, although he did travel by himself so she guessed it wasn't to strange.

"Glad you liked it. So I figure we could use a day off so what would you like to do today? Anything you want. My treat." Ragna smiled at her. Noel put a finger to her mouth and looked up slightly.

"Hmm...How about we go back to the park? We were kind of cut short last time. After that, maybe we can go see a movie or something. It has been awhile since I have been to a theater." She said snapping her fingers. Ragna agreed to the matter and went to go take a shower before they went to go do anything.

While Ragna was in the shower, he thought about everything that was said last night. How he was the body of the beast and Noel was the heart. That Noel was the only way of stopping whatever was inside him and that also she could be dragged in with him. He knew they would need to find a way to stop it...they would do it together.

Noel sat out in the den of their room changing her clothes. She figured since they were going to have a normal day she would wear normal clothes instead of her uniform.

"Hmmm...what to wear..." She said looking through her things. She smiled as she found the perfect outfit to wear. She settled on a sky blue shirt with a tiger on the front, a short, blue skirt, some knee length boots and a blue headband. Just as she finished changing, Ragna stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"Is something wrong? Does it look weird on me?" Noel asked, looking for approval.

"No..It...It looks great, Noel. I'm just not used to seeing you wear normal clothes. You look really cute in it." He answered, blushing. Noel hopped with a fit of excitement. She was looking forward to the day ahead. Once Ragna was ready, they left and headed to the park.

They arrived at the park within thirty minutes of leaving the inn. They had stopped for ice cream along the way and Noel was enjoying hers, but Ragna was never to fond of sweets. He was nursing his when he noticed Noel had some on her nose.

"Hey, your not a little kid anymore. C,mon haha" He said as he wiped it off her nose. She started blushing at this.

"Um...thanks." She said softly. They made their way back to the bench they had sat at before when Jin had attacked them. Noel wondered whatever happened to Jin. They had just left him there knocked out. She hoped he was alright, but what made him act that way.

"Ah, this is nice isn't it?" Ragna said leaning back. He was enjoying the day so far. It had been relaxing and nothing had gone wrong. He was getting to spend an entire day with Noel and that was the best feeling in the world right now.

"Hey Ragna...Have you felt anything strange since we met?" Noel asked. Ragna was not quite sure what she meant by this.

"Hmm? What do you mean strange?" He asked.

"Well...Like a feeling in the back of your head like something is trying to get out." Noel said, referring to the knot in her head she had been feeling, not to mention the voice she heard.

"Well, a little, but nothing to be worried over. He said trying to reassure her. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wanted this to last forever. Little did he know, someone was watching him and Noel from the shadows.

"Hehehe...Enjoy yourself now Rags, but I'll be coming for both of you soon enough." The figure laughed flashing a glare with amber, slit-like eyes.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Got the 10th chapter now. I am about 65% done with the story so expect things to heat up a bit from now on. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please R&R and let me know what you thing.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	11. A Deadly Duo

**A Second Chance Chapter 11**

**A Deadly Duo**

* * *

"Well? Were you able to locate the target?" A man said as another walked up to him. The man who spoke has a mask on and a very mysterious air about him.

"Yeah yeah. I found her. She was with the one we thought would be the actual target, but turned out to be a failure. This is going to be a RIOT!" The newcomer screamed. He was one of the most dangerous men alive…or as much as he could be anyway.

"By the way, thanks for this new body of mine. I am LOVING the way it fits my curves perfectly." The man said showing his figure off. The masked man sighed. What was he going to do with such a nonchalant partner?

"Just make sure your careful. That body isn't invincible and you aren't exactly in your right mind since you have been floating around as a ghost for a long time now. You're lucky I was able to salvage you and put you in the body." The masked man said tenaciously. He knew how wreckless his partner could be and it was no easy matter procuring a body for him to use.

"Alright, Mom. I promise I will be home before dark." The man said with a sarcastic tone. He wasn't to fond of being told what to do and he loved challenging the authority of others.

"So what are we going to do with Little Miss Gunslinger once we have her? We are going to complete the black beast right? OH! How I want to see this world burn!" The man asked the masked man. He had been waiting too long for this. Last time he had gotten the beast to come out had been a complete failure all thanks to that stupid cat and her followers.

"We will keep her in custody for awhile while I…study…her. After that, you are free to do whatever you want with her. Test your powers on her if you wish. We just need to be careful of the man. He is an…uncertain factor in our scheme and he could very well be the reason it fails. Kill him if at all possible." The masked man said. The other man flashed a grin. He had delighted in hearing those words. It had been a long time since he was able to kill someone. His only concern is that this man he was supposed to kill was considered to be the perfect body. What did his masked cohort have planned then? Oh well. He would just enjoy himself like he normally does and not sweat the small stuff.

"Oh, you treat me so well. It's no wonder we are together. We were MADE for eachother." He said trying to fluster the masked man.

"Careful, you don't want to make any promises you can't keep." The masked man said smirking. This caught the other man off guard. He never says things like that.

"Hey hey HEY! The uncomfortable jokes is my thing alright? Stick to being all, you know, sciency and boring." The man said. He was getting ready to leave to go find the target again when the masked man stopped him.

"Terumi…Whatever you do…Do NOT let the girl figure out how her power works. That is the one thing we cannot afford. I doubt even you would be able to defeat her if that happens." The man warned. He had planned to long for this to fail.

"Don't worry, Relius. Oh…and call me Hazama while I'm in this body. Ok, Doll?" Hazama smirked. Relius shook his head and figured he best let the other do what he wants. Not like he could control him anyway. He went back to analyzing the screens he had been monitoring before Hazama had come in.

"Excellent…these readings are off the charts…Well, Little Noel Vermillion. You are even more powerful than I thought. Too bad you don't even realize it yet." Relius chuckled to himself. He couldn't wait to have his new test subject. He had so many ideas for her he couldn't contain himself.

Hazama heard loud laughter echoing through the halls as he exited. He shook his head.

"Geez, can't you wait until I'm gone before you go into your little sciencegasm. I'll never understand you. Well, time to go play outside!" Hazama said running out the door. He would need to get to Kagutsuchi as soon as he could.

"Oh MAN! I can't wait to kill that idiot in the red jacket. I bet he SCREAMS real good!" Hazama laughed to himself.

"ACHOO!" Ragna sneezed. Odd, someone must be talking about him. He doesn't really know anyone besides Noel, though, and she was right next to him. Oh well. Nothing to worry about I guess.

"You ok, Ragna?" Noel asked. She hoped he wasn't getting sick. She didn't want to see him miserable for a few days.

"_**Be on your guard, Noel. Terumi is coming. We can defeat him together. Just accept that we are one."**_ She heard the voice in the back of her mind again. She was convinced that she wasn't hearing things anymore, but who is this Terumi she is speaking of? What does she have to do? She must have look deep in thought because Ragna chuckled to himself.

"Don't hurt yourself, now. I know how much your brain hates thinking." He laughed at her. She puffed up her face at the remark but knew he was only joking. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and laughed softly. He wanted this to last forever, but he knew in the back of his mind things were going to be getting a lot harder than they were before. He only hoped that he could protect Noel.

"Ragna, what's wrong?" Noel asked looking up at him. He looked worried about something.

"_**He can sense Terumi as well. He just does not know it yet. You must prepare for the encounter. You must save him. Accept your fate and together we can stop him."**_ The voice said again. She knew that the voice was only trying to help, but she was scared of what might happen. Will she be the same person or someone completely different if she were to accept what the entity was saying. Who was this trying to get in contact with her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ragna jumping up suddenly. He had a frightened look on his face. She followed his gaze and saw a man standing there with a crazed look on his face. The man threw his had forward and yelled one word.

"OUROBOROS!"

"_**TERUMI!" **_The voice screamed. Noel had no more time to think. She had to figure out how to use her power.

Ragna's life depended on it and she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**The story is starting to escalate now. Chapter 11 is now up and please R&R. Let me know how you like the story so far. Still trying to figure out my writing style since this is only my second story. Always love reading your reviews.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	12. The Power to Change

**A Second Chance Chapter 12**

**The Power to Change**

* * *

"Noel, GET DOWN!" Ragna yelled tackling Noel out of the way. What looked like a chain with a snakes head went hissing past them. Ragna look up at the man. He couldn't let him harm Noel. He would protect her with all of his strength. There was no way he would go down that easily. People didn't call him the grim reaper for nothing.

"HELL'S…" Ragna roared, his fist flying in front of him covered in dark energy. He missed the first strike, the man jumping back a bit just smirking at him. Ragna smiled. "FANG!" Ragna sent an uppercut flying at the man's chest. The man flew back a bit and seemed to have been caught off guard.

"Ohoho, not bad Raggy. That tickled a bit. Why don't you come scratch this itch I got for me? It seems you could do that right, at least." The man taunted him. He was completely unphased by Ragna's attack. Who, or what was he?

" My turn, by the way. VENOM SWORD!" The man yelled. The hit connected with Ragna's ribs and he was pretty sure he heard a cracking sound as he slid across the floor. He winced in pain. He could feel his ribs broken. Coughing up blood he got to his feet. He would have to think of something. This guy was obviously not a normal person to be able to injure him so easily.

"Aww…Does it hurt, Rags? I promise I'll end it soon enough." The man laughed. Noel sat there watching Ragna get beaten. What could she do?

"_**NOW! YOU NEED TO USE MY POWER NOW! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE EVERYONE! ACCEPT YOUR FATE AS MY BODY AND I CAN HELP YOU!"**_ The voice said. Noel still had no idea what she was supposed to do. Accept her fate as the body? What does that even mean?

"ARRGH!" Ragna grunted at another blow from the man. Ragna was no match for him. He looked up at what he thought would be his final moments on this earth. Ragna silently apologized to Noel for not being able to protect her.

"OUROBOROS!" The man shot a chain on a path straight for Ragna's head. Ragna closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

_**CLANG!**_ Ragna never felt the impact. He opened his eyes to see what had happened. He was shocked to see the scene in front of him. Noel was standing in front of him with the chain wrapped around the barrel of her gun. She was glowing the brilliant blue color again and her eyes had turned from an emerald green to a deep blue color. The man had a horrified look on his face.

"_**THIS IS YOUR END TERUMI! I HAVE RETURNED TO STOP YOU! YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME AGAIN!"**_ Noel yelled. It sounded like she was a different person, yet at the same time, she sounded just like Noel.

"No..NO NO NO NO! You can't be back. You're only useful to me when you're listening to me." The man yelled. There was clear fear in his eyes now. Noel started a transformation. Her guns floated above her and became a sword. The sword then seems to transform into some sort of armor that covered Noel's body. She got a visor over her head and metal blades along her back.

"_**I AM NOEL, YET I AM NOT NOEL. WE ARE ONE AND YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HAND. I AM MU-12. I AM…YOUR DEMISE!"**_ Noel yelled. She dashed at the man unleashing a barrage of attacks. The man she called Terumi could not keep up with her flurry of blades, punches, kicks and grabs. Noel obviously had the upper hand. Terumi was kneeled on his knees, his body looking bruised and broken.

"Woah woah woah. Time out, babe. Can't we talk about this? I mean, I was the one who brought you into this world to begin with even if you did decide to disobey me after awhile. I'm willing to forgive you." Terumi pleaded. He knew that nothing on earth was a match for the girl right now. His only chance was to somehow get Ragna's azure grimoire to activate. They may fuse if he can manage that.

"_**YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO WALK THIS EARTH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PARASITE ON THE FACE OF MANKIND! I SHALL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND RELIUS SHALL FOLLOW SOON AFTER!"**_ She yelled. Terumi was surprised. How did she know Relius was involved with him? He had underestimated her for sure and he had only one chance to accomplish his mission now. He would have to retreat and find a strategy for what he needed to do. Relius should have an idea.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to die just yet." He laughed maniacally as a portal appeared and he as pulled through it. Ragna was fighting to stay awake as he watched the amazing scene unfold. Noel breathed out heavily and she was reverting back to her normal form. Her armor disappeared and the blades on her back were gone. She opened her eyes and they were back to their normal emerald color. She saw Ragna and gasped.

"Ragna, hang on. I'll get you back to Miss Litchi." She said trying to pick him up. She doesn't really remember what happened but she knows that Ragna needs her right now. Noel heard a voice in the back of her mind.

"_**Good job, Noel. Now you just need to learn how to use the power for yourself. It is dangerous for me to be around anymore. I am the catalyst which could fuse your mind with the black beast. Learn to use my power and save everyone"**_ The voice of Mu-12 said in the back of Noel's mind. Noel knew that she would need to learn how to use this power to save everyone, but where would she start. She had heard of a group known as sector seven which is supposed to be an authority on things like this. How would she go about locating them though?

"Right now the priority is Ragna. I have to get him to Litchi as soon as possible." Noel said. She looked down at Ragna who had already lost consciousness. She blamed herself for her weakness and inability to do anything, but she aimed to change that soon…and save everyone.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**The story is starting to pick up again guys. Let me know what you think. R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	13. Revelations

**A Second Chance Chapter 13**

**Revelation **

* * *

"Miss Litchi, are you here?" Noel yells as she bursts through the entrance of the clinic with Ragna on her back. She has noticed that she has felt quite a bit stronger ever since that fight with Terumi earlier in the day. She thought maybe it was just Mu-12 helping her out a bit so she silently thanked her.

"_**You're welcome. I can hear your thoughts by the way. Just thought I would let you know before you think of any weird…poems…again."**_ Mu-12 said in the back of her mind. Noel thought she heard a slight giggle come from her as well.

"Geez, how many times are you two going to come back?" Linuah stated while going to the back to get Litchi from her room. Litchi was busy talking on a communicator when Linuah went to retrieve her.

"Yes, Professor. I know that it is important for her to figure out the true use of her powers. Yes, I know it can save not just Ragna, but the whole world. I will do what I can. Thank you, Professor. I will contact you as soon as I can." Litchi said into the device. She noticed Linuah standing in her doorway listening to the conversation. Litchi turned and smiled warmly at her assistant.

"Yes, Linuah? Do I have a patient?" Litchi asked. She could use a break from her other job. It got tiring listening to the professor's lectures. They could go on for hours.

"Um, Mr. Ragna and Miss Noel are back. Ragna seems to be badly injured. He needs attention as soon as he can get it." Linuah said. She acted tough in front of people, but in reality, she was a very sweet and caring girl who really worried about other people. Litchi really admired that about the girl.

"Alright, Linuah. I'll be out in a minute." Litchi said gathering some things just in case she would need it. She grabbed her staff as well. She knew that it would come in handy if something happened. Meanwhile, in a facility not to far from the city.

"Damn, Relius, I owe you one. You really saved my ass back there. One more minute and I could have kissed this body and myself goodbye." Hazama said. He was literally like a rag doll right now. He couldn't move and he could barely speak without meshing syllables together. Relius also neglected to mention that girl could have completely destroyed him. Not just his body.

"I thought I told you not to let her use her power. This is a big setback on our plans, Hazama. It might even be our undoing. If she figures out how to control them without the need of Mu-12's consciousness, we are as good as dead." Relius said sternly. It wasn't Mu-12 that was the dangerous one. She was just a consciousness, like the black beast was. The dangerous part was if she is able to fuse with the girl's mind. She would be unstoppable at that point.

"Don't worry, Relius. Just put me back together. I have a plan that will knock the knee socks off that little girl." Hazama smirke. Relius wondered what he could possibly do He just decided to humor him for now.

"Noel, what happened? Where is Bang?" Litchi said shocked at how bad Ragna was hurt. She knew that it was no easy task to hurt the grim reaper this badly. Noel started to tear up as she explained what happened. She was starting to get vague memories from when she turned into Mu-12 as well.

"Well, I saw Ragna getting beat up by this Terumi guy, and right when he was about to finish Ragna off…I sort of snapped and the next thing I knew, I was in some sort of body armor and much more powerful than I am with my bolverk" She said while summoning her bolverk for emphasis on the matter. She looked down at her gun and started crying at her inability to control this new power. If she knew how to control it, Ragna wouldn't have been hurt so bad.

"Noel, it's alright. I know someone who can show you how to unlock that power and use it whenever you want while retaining your consciousness. It will magnify the power you receive while in that form by ten fold as well. Would you like to speak with them while I treat Ragna? If you do, I guarantee that you can save everyone. Not just Ragna." Litchi asked softly. Noel's eyes went wide at this.

"Yes, please, Litchi. I need to learn how to control this power of mine. I need to know exactly what it is and how to use it. I want to save everyone." Noel said with a determined look in her eye.

"_**Yes, Noel. You are doing everything as needed. You are accepting the fact that we are one. You are one step closer to realizing your destiny. You can save everyone."**_ Mu-12 said in her mind. Noel smiled at this. She was glad she was going down the right path.

"Follow me." Litchi said leading Noel to the back of the clinic and flicking on a computer screen. Within moments, a cat like woman appeared on the screen. She looked rather angry, but gentle at the same time. She looked as though she had lived through many harsh things in her life and knew the pain of the world first hand. This woman was the leader of the group Litchi belonged to. Her name was Kokonoe.

"Litchi, bout damn time you called me back. Have you located the little girl yet? What was her name? Noel?" Kokone said. Noel peeked out from behind Litchi and Kokonoe went wide eyed and smiled a toothy grin. Noel was a little frightened she had to admit.

"Great, you found her. Alright, kid. It's time you figured out how that power of yours works. We can beat that bastard Terumi and save the world while we are at it. You know about the seithr that is all over the world right now right? Kokonoe asked.

"Seithr, a substance emitted by the black beast when it was around that is poisonous to all living creatures if exposed in high amounts." Noel said back.

"Good, that saves me some time then. You're smarter than you look, you know that? Well anyway, with your power, you can get rid of all that seithr that is covering the Earth. You will not only save yourself and Ragna from Terumi. You will save the entire world and future generations from the inevitable death that seithr causes." Kokonoe said. Noel was shocked. She had no idead that she was so important. This was bigger than she originally thought. She was going to save the world. She smiled at that thought.

"Alright, Miss Kokonoe. Please tell me what I have to do." Noel stated. She was ready to learn her power.

"_**Good, Noel. You now know the nature of my power...of your power. As the black beast has the power to creat seithr, I...you have the power to destroy it. That is why the black beast wants to get to you so badly. If it takes you over, nothing could stop it since it would have access to your powers."**_ The voice said.

"You mean your powers?" Noel thought back to Mu-12. She was slightly confused.

"_**No, they are yours and yours alone. I was just the trigger for you to activate them. Once you are able to control them I will fade into your consciousness and you will be the sole tenant in this body of yours…the way it should be."**_ Mu-12 said with a tinge of sadness. She knew it had to be done even if she would fade from existence.

"Alright, Kid. It's time for you to learn your powers and how to use them. First I want you to concentrate hard on finding that extra mind within your mind. Once you locate it, imagine you firing a gun. That should force the power out. Once you do that focus your mind solely on keeping the other consciousness at bay until you are fully transformed. If you are able to accomplish this, then your power will fuse with the other power. It will become one and you will be ready to save everything. Do you understand?" Kokonoe explained. Noel didn't really get all of it but she knew she had to try.

"Right, I understand, Miss Kokonoe. I will try." Noel said. Closing her eyes, she dove deep into the confines of her mind searching for the dormant Mu-12. She located the presence and with all her mental strength, focused on pulling her out. Noel started glowing that brilliant blue color. Noel pushed with all her might to stay in control. She then started changing differently than before. She got an altered version of the armor that she wore before. It was not quite full body armor, It was cut off around her naval and her guns transformed into more sleek versions of the bolverk she normally used. She didn't have the blades on her back anymore, instead she had pure white angel wings. She opened her eyes and they had stayed their normal green color. She had done it. She had unlocked her true power.

"Terumi is in so much trouble now!" Kokonoe screamed with delight. She couldn't believe that Noel was able to do it on her first try. She really was special.

"_**It is in your hands now, Noel. Thank you…"**_ Mu-12 said quietly. These were her last words before she faded into Noel's consciousness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Alright guys. This is started to get intense. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	14. In My hands

**A Second Chance Chapter 14**

**In My Hands**

* * *

"Kokonoe, this is amazing. I never knew I had this inside of me." Noel said. She still felt sad that Mu-12 was no longer with her, but she knew it was a choice they had to make.

"You should also be able to sense when Terumi is near as well. That way you can be prepared for him. Now to turn back into your normal self just relax and holster your guns. That should shut off the power." Kokonoe stated. Noel did as she was told and within moments, she was back to her normal self. She thanked Kokonoe and went to check on Ragna.

"Ragna! You're alright!" Noel screamed jumping into Ragna's arms. He looked good as new and not a scratch was on him. She guessed that was to be expected with the black beast inside of him.

"Ragna…I have learned how to use this new power of mine. With it I think I can get rid of that…thing…inside of you…for good." Noel said. Ragna had a surprised look on his face. She could save him from this torment that lived inside him? He would finally be free of this cursed power?

"Noel…I would like that. Then we could focus on our lives ahead of us." Ragna said. Noel was shocked hearing that. Was this going where she thought it was going to go? She suddenly had a weird feeling clawing at the back of her mind.

"Noel, I want to spend the rest of our lives toge-WHAT THE HELL!" Ragna screamed as a hole was blown in the wall of the clinic. There was a man standing there who looked like the man from before although he had a more dangerous aura about him. He had to have remembered the thrashing he got last time, but he didn't seem worried in the least.

"Why hello again, Raggy. I'm sorry I had to cut our little date short last time. I promise I will make it up to you by taking you all the way." He grinned. Noel knew what must be done. She focused on Mu-12's dormant consciousness and started her transformation. This caught Terumi off guard.

"So, you learned how to control it. No matter, I will kill you like the trash you are and use that power for myself like it was meant to be." Terumi yelled rushing at Noel. Ragna, however, threw his sword up to block him. There was no way he was getting beat so easily again. He had no choice but to use it.

"BLOOD KAIN!" Ragna yelled. He knew it was risky, but he had to buy Noel some time while she finished her transformation. He knew she was the only one who could stop Terumi.

"Oh ho? You really think that is a good idea Rags old boy? That black beast inside of you has got to be begging to be let out and it might just take over Little Miss Powerhouse over here." Terumi smirked. He was planning that Ragna would do this. Now he could try and get the black beast to take them both for itself. Then, he could use that power as he saw fit.

"C,mon you bastard. Let's go!" Ragna yelled. His eyes were already glowing that bright red as he rushed at Terumi. Terumi was dodging Ragna's attacks, but just barely. He was surprised he was able to keep up with his new body. If this went on to much longer, he may have an issue fighting him.

"Hmm, not bad Rags. I might actually have to break a sweat this time. SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAP-" Terumi was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a hole where his chest used to be. Noel was standing there fully transformed aiming her gun at him preparing to shoot again. She was not about to let Ragna get hurt again because of her weakness and she knew she could do that with this new power.

"HEY! Do you know how long it's going to take to repair this new body?" Terumi yelled. He rushed at Noel and started swinging wildly at her, trying to get some kind of advantage. Noel was just letting the attacks bounce off of her and just stared at him. Terumi stopped attacking. He was actually scared of her now. Nothing he was doing in his new body was even phasing her. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and it was Ragna, but he seemed different.

"I will help you fight her. Not for you, but because I want that power for myself." He growled. The black beast's personality had finally taken over. Noel got tears in her eyes at this. She had to destroy that cursed consciousness if she wanted her Ragna back. She would have to figure out what to do to save him without killing him. She wished Mu-12 were here to guide her.

"_**Noel…Noel, can you hear me?"**_ She heard the familiar voice.

"Mu! I thought you were going to be gone once I learned how to control this power!" She thought back to the voice. She heard a tired sigh come from the voice. It sounded like it took a lot of energy to speak.

"_**I don't have much time. It took all my power just to get through to you. I needed to tell you that in order for you to destroy that cursed black beast you have to get rid of the arm. The azure grimoire is its source and where it lives. If you are able to get rid of it, you can save Ragna and destroy the consciousness of the black beast."**_ Mu-12 said. She was starting to disappear into the depths of Noel's mind again. She hoped that Noel would be able to pull this off. If she wasn't able to do this, the world would cease to exist once the black beast took her over.

"Ragna, I'm sorry about this but I must get rid of that cursed item."Noel said aiming her guns at Ragna. Something she thought she would never do again.

"I'm not Ragna anymore, little girl. That power will be mine and you will no longer exist as I send this world to a new age of DARKNESS!" Ragna said while rushing at her. Terumi took this chance to get behind her and try and catch her off guard, but she delivered a swift back kick to the villian's face.

"Need some help, Terumi?" A voice said walking through the door. It was Relius. He had what looked like a robot following him. Noel jumped back away from Ragna and all three of them now stood next to eachother. How was she going to handle this? There were three opponents she had to face, all more powerful than she has ever fought before. She hoped her new power would be enough.

"Alright…It's time to see what I can really do." Noel said. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Mu-12's consciousness again. This time she brought it out and used it in sync with her own mind. She began another transformation.

"NO! STOP HER NOW!" Relius screamed. "IF SHE IS ALLOWED TO MERGE THEIR MINDS THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN WIN!" All three of them rushed her, but were blown back by a shockwave. Noel now Had the full body armor back like before but she also had her guns which now took on another form in the shape of small handguns and a giant sword slung across her back. She had one blue eye and one green eyes and a fierce look on her face.

"No…we cannot stop her now…Terumi, we must retreat." Relius said with pure fear in his eyes.

"To hell with that. I'll kill her now!" Terumi yelled charging at Noel. Noel let loose a quick punch to his stomach and shoved one of the barrels of her guns into his mouth. Fear filled the man's expression. She began charging it with energy and fired. Terumi flew straight up into the air. Noel jumped after him and grabbed her massive sword. She then swung down on Terumi with all her might. She glided down gracefully along with Terumi's hat which was all that was left of him.

"No…She is too powerful. We can't win like this. I've got to get out of here." Relius yelled running back for the entrance. He was stopped by a sharp pain. He looked at the source of the pain and saw the giant blade sticking out of his chest. It glowed blue for a second before detonating leaving nothing more of Relius than his mask.

"I only did that because I know you two would not stop your evil ways. Now Ragna…It is time to deal with you." Noel said. She knew what she must do and she would make sure that Ragna would be safe from now on.

"You think you can kill me? THINK AGAIN!" Ragna yelled. He aimed a punch straight for the girl's mid section, but she caught it. She threw him backwards and he jumped forward aiming a kick for her head. She caught that as well and sent him spinning across the room. She walked up to him and while he was recovering, grabbed his arm.

"It is time for you to DISAPPEAR!" Noel screamed. Ragna's arm lit up with the same blue light that she used when transforming. He smiled, now was his chance to take her over.

"I don't think so, girl. I will take your powers for myself now." He growled. The blue light slowly started to become the black aura that surrounded him. Noel struggled. She was beginning to be consumed by the dark aura. A single tear escaped from her eye. She silently apologized to Ragna and everyone else for failing in her mission.

"_**Don't give up, Noel"**_ She heard the faint whisper of Mu-12 in her mind. With renewed vigor, she let all her power go. The dark aura dissipated and Ragna's arm started cracking.

"NOOOO!" Ragna yelled. After all this time, he was going to be destroyed by a little girl. How humiliating. The consciousness of the black beast screamed until it was finally gone from this worl along with Ragna's arm.

"Noel…you…saved me…Thank you…" Ragna said losing consciousness. Noel tried to silently thank Mu-12, but she could not find her presence anywhere. She was gone. Her eyes had gone back to green again. Noel still had one more matter to attend to.

Noel flew into the sky and concentrated one more time on releasing her power. As she did, she could feel the Seithr built around the Earth begin to disappear. Before long, she could no longer feel the seithr polluting the Earth. She flew back down to the clinic and transformed back to her normal self.

"Ragna…are you awake?" She asked holding Ragna in her arms. Ragna was still in pain, but it was better than being dead. He guessed he would have to get used to having one arm again.

"Hey, Noel. You were great. You saved the whole world. I guess that is worth the cost of one arm, don't you?" Ragna said. He was glad everything worked out for the best. The moment was interrupted by Kokonoe talking on a monitor.

"He, you…Ragna…I can give you a new arm. Just have Litchi bring you to my lab when she can. I'll have it ready by then." Kokonoe said before shutting the monitor off.

"Ragna, that's great. Also…about your offer…I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you to." Noel said blushing. She knew that she would always feel like she does now when she is by his side.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTES:**

**There is the end of the main story. The epilogue is next and will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	15. Epilogue

**A Second Chance**

**Epilogue **

* * *

Ragna and Noel have been living in the residential area of Kagutsuchi since the events that transpired six years ago. They lived a pretty normal life. Ragna opened a restaurant and Noel was a teacher for a local school for kids. They were both sitting at their home one afternoon just reflecting on what had happened so long ago.

"Ragna? Do you ever regret anything that happened six years ago?" Noel asked. They had never really talked about it and she also seemed to have lost the ability to use her powers after she and Ragna started living together. She thought it was for the best though since the NOL had been disbanded and crime was actually at an all time low surprisingly. It seemed that seithr had a big impact on people's personalities as well as their health.

"Of course not. If none of that happened, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I wouldn't be able to bear that." Ragna said placing a kiss on her cheek. He was happy that they were together and things went so well. He was about to say something else when he heard little footsteps running into their room.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I HURT MY KNEE!" The little girl ran into her parents room crying. Ragna chuckled to himself.

"Come here, let Daddy see." He said gently. He looked at his daughter's knee to see it was just a little scrape. He put a band-aid on it and patted her on the head.

"Alright, run along now. We will call you when dinner is ready." Ragna said. The little girl smiled and jumped up to hug her dad and ran over to give Noel a kiss on the cheek. She ran off happily to go play in her room after that.

"Ragna, how could we make something so beautiful?" Noel asked. Their daughter had just turned five

"Well, she looks exactly like you, although I don't know where she got her eyes haha." Ragna stated. It was the truth. She was the spitting image of Noel except instead of Noel's beautiful emerald eyes, she had deep blue colored eyes.

Ragna had named her Saya.

**END**


	16. Dedicated to

This story has been dedicated to my friends LegnaResoleon and Vesperian-Ivia-Elemantal. They are the ones that made me want to start writing. I highly recommend reading their stories as they are some of the best I have read on this website. Legna is on a leave of absence right now and we are hoping that he will start writing again soon.

Just a quick disclaimer for the two who got me started.

-Echoesofmercy


End file.
